


like a kissing booth

by gemini_nan



Series: kiss kiss (without falling in love) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, jisung deserves all of the love, just soft jisung kisses because he deserves them, real setting, they're all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_nan/pseuds/gemini_nan
Summary: Jisung has a weird way of displaying affection. Minho notices, and maybe, just maybe, wants his affection too.Alternatively, Jisung likes to kiss his friends, and he kisses each one of them in a special way.





	like a kissing booth

**Author's Note:**

> i just love kissing and jisung :(
> 
> excuse my mistakes, I only read this once before posting ajdkdkd

Ever since Minho had joined JYP, he had settled quite easily. He was never one for awkwardness, he preferred being friendly and direct. As he was introduced to Chan and his friends, and then being invited to join their team, it was like he fitted right in.

Getting close to the rest of the members was easy. But if there was a thing he couldn't quite grasp, it was Jisung's... kissing habit.

They all were a very clingy team. Even Minho could endulge in some cuddling every once in a while. But Jisung was a whole other thing. It didn't take long for Minho to notice just how often Jisung kissed his friends.

What was more shocking, was to realize how often he found himself almost jealous and longing for those kisses. Because Jisung hugged him and held his hands, but never once tried to kiss him.  
Minho also realized that Jisung kissed each of his friends in a different way. And the first time he noticed was with Woojin.

It was well known that Woojin loved to cuddle, so the imagine of Jisung sat on Woojin's lap as Woojin hugged him after a long practice for their showcase wasn't weird.

Everyone was doing their own thing, but Minho could only look at thr couple from the other side of the room.

Jisung laughed at something Woojin said, and then, turned his head back just enough to kiss Woojin's chin. Woojin smiled and kissed Jisung's forehead in return.

From there, Minho noticed just how much that scene repeated, but he didn't think much about it. It was cute, after all.

☽

The second time he noticed, it was with Jeongin.  
Most of the time, it seemed Jisung only kissed their youngest to annoy him, and more often than not, it would work just like that.  
Jisung would try to kiss Jeongin's cheek, hair and even neck. And every time Jeongin would scream, run away and even hit Jisung.  
After that, Jisung left, a smile and satisfaction tattooed on his face.  
And it was only when he left that you could see Jeongin's smile. It seemed genuine, even fond.

After seeing this scene again and again, Minho began to notice just how often Jeongin got himself into that situation.  
It was like their little game. It was adorable.

  
☽

They won the showcase. This was their opportunity to debut. They were celebrating back at the boys' dorm, eating ice cream, talking and just being generally excited.

"I can't believe we're going to debut" said Felix, who was lying on Jisung's lap. He then proceeded to laugh frankly adorably. Jisung squealed and not even a second later leaned into Felix.  
It took Minho a few seconds to realize what was happening. Jisung was kissing Felix's freckles, saying things like "you deserve it" and "let's work hard" in between kisses. Minho couldn't help but smile.  
The rest of the members laughed along and jokingly teased them.

It was all light hearted, but that was the first time he felt the little burn of jealousy.

He wanted Jisung to tell him how good he had done, too.  
He shook that thought out of his head and continued enjoying his time.

  
☽

Minho moved to the trainee's dorm, and just as he expected everything was chaotic. It was only his third night there, and he had already lost his phone charger.

He then remembered Seungmin had borrowed it form him.  
Walking into Seungmin's and Felix's room, however, he found Jisung, who was kissing Seungmin's nose and then forehead.

As Seungmin closed his eyes, Jisung turned around to face Minho, and then signaled for Minho to go out of the room. Minho did, just as Jisung was closing the door behind him.

"Do you do that often?" Minho couldn't stop himself from asking.

Jisung laughed and shook his head. "Nope, but Seungmin had been feeling anxious about sleeping in a new house. I was trying to help"

Minho nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the urge of telling Jisung he was feeling uneasy too. "That's nice of you"

"Thanks, I try! Did you need anything from him?"

"Just my phone charger"

"I'll lend you mine" Jisung answered as he took Minho's hand and led him to his room.

I'm the end, he didn't get a goodnight kiss. Only a smile, a phone charger and a pat on the back.

☽

As much as Minho was getting used to Jisung's unusual displays of affection, there's no way he could've been prepared for that.

They were watching their showcase performance, when suddenly Chan screeched.

"Hyunjin!" he yelled, pausing the video. "You look so handsome here". It was true, he looked really handsome. Yet again, when did he not?

"Jinnie, your lips look so cute there" cried Changbin, annoyingly.

"They really do" added Jisung. Minho turned his attention to him as he reached for Hyunjin's lips with his finger.

And then he leaned in. It was just a small peck at Hyunjin's lips, more playful than real, but Minho's heart still stopped.

Hyunjin only laughed as Jisung pulled away. Chan pressed play in the video and he was glad, that way no one could see the redness on his face. Or better yet, no one could see the obvious jealousy burning inside him.

☽

They were recording the final version of Hellevator, and Jisung and Changbin were fighting.

Changbin and Jisung's relationship was complicated, in the sense that they were either goofing around or at each other's throats. Too much time together, Minho always assumed.

Nonetheless, they were yelling at each other and the mood was tense.

"I'm telling you to do it in two parts. How fucking hard is that?" Changbin yelled.

"And I'm telling you it's my rap and my flow and I will do it all at once. You have no say in this, Changbin" Jisung yelled back.

Chan only sighed, as the rest of the members looked uncomfortable, Minho included.

"The timing will be better!"

"I don't care about the timing. I care about the fluidity!"

"You know what" screamed Changbin even louder, Jisung looked like he was about to cry. "just do whatever the fuck you want, I-"

And Jisung kissed him. It was definitely different from Hyunjin's little peck. This was a full on kiss, agressive and short.

As Jisung pulled away, Changbin looked out of breath. Minho felt out of breath.

"I'll do it both ways, we can choose the best one after, okay?" said Jisung, voice shaky and breathless.  
Changbin nodded.

Chan sighed again and stood up. "Finally. Get back to work."

Minho's heartbeat didn't go back to normal after that.

☽

They were recording their music video for Hellevator and Jisung hurt himself dancing.  
He had to be carried to the car. It was Jisung, Chan, Changbin and Minho.  
As soon as they got in, Changbin passed out.

Chan was helping Jisung settle in for the trip in the seat in front of Minho's.

"I'm sorry" Jisung whispered, but in the silence of the car, it was all heard.

"For what, Sung?"

"For hurting myself. This is not going to be good for the team and I'm-"

"Stop" said Chan, getting closer to Jisung. "You can't blame yourself. Just focus on getting better. This is not your fault"

Minho didn't mean to keep looking, but he couldn't help himself.  
When Jisung pulled Chan closer by his shirt, Minho's heart flipped.

Their kiss was different from any other. It was slow, sweet and loving. It seemed so intimate that Minho felt bad for looking.

After that, Jisung joined Changbin in his slumber.

"Are you guys a thing?" Minho asked.

Chan laughed as he looked back at Minho. "No. Sometimes Jisung just needs the reassurance that we love him" he answered, then looking at the sleeping guy in his shoulder. "I'm willing to do that for him"

Minho nodded and just as he thought the conversation had died out, Chan spoke again.

"Besides" he said with his more usual mischievous tone "kissing is great, you should try it sometime"

Minho laughed and looked out of the window.  
It was definitely not like he didn't want to.

He closed his eyes, mind wandering to imagining what kissing Jisung would be like.  
Soft, sweet, heaven.

☽

Minho was eliminated. He made a mistake and he blew his chance.  
Walking out of the dorm was the most painful part. He said goodbye to each of his friends and walked out.

Jisung followed him and stared at Minho.

"We won't give up on you. Please don't give up on us" he said with teary eyes, he looked like he wanted to do something but only sighed and hugged Minho one last time.

As soon as the morning arrived he practiced. And everyday he pushed a little harder, Stray Kids and Jisung's words always in his mind.

And one day he was given a second chance. One last showcase. One last opportunity. And he was going to make it count.

  
☽

They did it. All 9 of them.  
They were Stray Kids. They were going to debut.

Some members were backstage with their parents, others were talking in the phone with their friends.

Minho sat at the edge of the stage, still in awe, when he hear steps behind him and then a person sitting at his side. It was Jisung, smiling as he grabbed Minho's hand.

"We made it!" he said, excitedly.

"We made it" doubled Minho, nodding.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then it only felt natural when Minho leaned in.

The kiss was soft, full of love and passion. He could feel Jisung's smile against his mouth and he felt pure bliss.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while" said Jisung as he pulled away.

"Why didn't you? You kiss everyone after all"

"I wanted it to be special. Like you" Jisung answered, caressing Minho's face.

After that, Jisung also started kissing Minho as a usual thing. They even made a game of it, often teasing each other on camera. And Minho was happy.

Jisung was weird.  
And Stray Kids' dynamics were weird.  
But it was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you liked it ♡
> 
> my twitter is @moonlightsungie, feel free to hit me up uwu


End file.
